World War I
by kitkatkittycat
Summary: Alliances have been made, an arms race has begun, and now, the Archduke has been murdered. The nations of the world prepare for an unforgettable war. Hetalia perspective on World War I


****Note: This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only. If you will get offended from a more comical approach towards the war, please don't read!

Note2: I respect the seriousness of wars! This is, again, just for entertainment. -Thanks~

* * *

**Prologue**

England sat outside the conference room on a very uncomfortable plastic chair, which he wondered what it was doing in the French government building. He disregarded the thought; it was irrelevant right now, why was he even thinking about it? England decided that he should be thinking about the alliance treaty being signed by his government right now between his country and the two positively brain damaged countries sitting across from him. One in particular was staring at him. France.

_"That damn frog."_ England thought to himself. He knew France wasn't particularly pleased about the alliance and neither was he, so it suited them just fine. Their bosses thought it would help their relationship, but hundreds of years of fighting each other wasn't going to be resolved with a pen and paper. France noticed England staring at him and immediately sought to woo the other nation by winking and blowing a kiss. England twitched slightly and glared in response. He was planning to keep his agreement with his boss to not throw the bloody idiot out the window, but he could tell that wasn't going to last long.

"Honhonhon, Angleterre, you are too tense! Relax a little~" France chuckled.

"Sod off, wanker, before I slit your throat." England replied coldly.

"Da, I would like to see that!" Russia added smiling creepily at England. England didn't know why _he _had to be in the alliance, but whatever the reason, he didn't like it. He cringed from the dark aura that the country gave off. It was dark, oh so dark. However, England couldn't help but smirk at the discomfort it was giving France who was sitting right beside Russia. France felt a shiver go up his spine and decided to solve this problem by jumping up and sitting down next to England.

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" England yelled at the Frenchman.

"Honhon! You look so adorable when your face is red!" France responded, but not without starting to reach his hand towards England's ass.

"My face isn't red- France!" England shouted as he leaped from his chair. France laughed and then got up after England; he had not yet completed his mission. He wasn't paying attention to what England was doing until he heard a click and felt something slam into his head. France looked up to see a revolver pointed at his head.

"Oh, you want to play dirty?" France said smirking at England.

"No, I want you to leave me the bloody hell alone, asshole!" England growled.

"Please put your gun away, England." A voice said behind him. England sighed, removed it from the country's head, and set the weapon back in its holster, under his suit jacket. He then turned to his boss and asked him if the treaties were signed.

"They're all done, from now on; you three will work together as the Triple Entente." England's boss smiled.

God, how England hated that they had chosen a French name for the alliance. Sadly, he had no say in the matter. He sighed and was about to turn and shake hands with the members of the new alliance when he felt a squeeze on his arse. This time, he didn't go easy on the French bastard. He wiped out his revolver again and fired; just missing his target by mere inches.

"Mon Dieu!" France exclaimed as he leaped to the side.

"I won't miss you this time you bloody fucking frog!" England cursed as he took another shot. This bullet went through the glass window causing people to shriek from outside. French guards arrived and quickly ushered the angry Brit and his boss out of the building. Any other alliance would have been cut off very quickly under that situation, however, the country leaders knew about the rivalry the two countries shared and the little dispute was easily forgotten. The Triple Entente was now sealed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a quick prologue before I go into more of the details! World War I hasn't actually started yet, I'm just highlighting this very important alliance. When I heard about this in class I just thought how horribly this alliance would go, I mean, this is France and England's first alliance, it shouldn't turn out well! I hope you guys like this and I hope I will update in about a week! :D


End file.
